Satcho
Satcho (Qwedge in-game) was an American player and level creator in Geometry Dash who skyrocketed in popularity amidst his career due to beating multiple Extreme and Insane Demons with 60hz, such as Cataclysm and Cosmic Calamity. He currently has 6,262 stars, 133 Secret Coins, 1,045 User Coins, 223 Demon levels beaten, and 2 Creator Points as of November 27, 2018. However, as of June 2017, he is no longer playing the game, having been driven out of the community due to bullying and the general negative nature he experienced. Levels Unrated Levels * ABP Wave x10 - The last wave segment from A Bizarre Phantasm 10 times in a row. * Cataclysm - A Low Detail Mode version of Cataclysm. * cc layout - A layout for his Creator Contest. * Challenge 2 * Challenge 3 * Challenge 4 * Challenge 5 * Challenge 6 * Challenge 7 * challenge 8 * Challenge 9 * Crimson Chin - A buffed version of Crimson Clutter. * Duelo Maestro - An English version of Duelo Maestro with a Low Detail Mode. * EZ Challenge - His first level ever created. It is an easy challenge level. * Ice cream * Multi Fantasy * Old Hell Factory - The original version of The Hell Factory. * Phobos Wave x10 - A wave segment from Phobos 10 times in a row. * Reanimation 144hz - A fixed version of Reanimation for 144Hz users. * Rokc and rolle * Satchoclysm - His version of Cataclysm. * Spam Challenge - A spam challenge level. * Sumsar - Sumsar's part in 10 times in a row. * The Dark Matter - The prequel to AntiMatter. * The Ultimate Phase - The original, unnerfed version of The Ultimate Phase. * ToE 2 Challenge Demon Levels Insane Demons * Right In (starred) - A remake of Skrillex Right In with a different song. Extreme Demons * Aftermath (starred) - A hacked mega-collaboration between Exenity and several other creators, with a Low Detail Mode. Greatest Achievements * Sonic Wave 72%, 28-93, 49-100 * Bloodbath * Aftermath * A Bizarre Phantasm * Cataclysm (New & Old) * The Ultimate Phase * Ice Carbon Diablo X * Ice Carbon Zust * Unnerfed The Ultimate Phase Trivia * He has hosted a Creator Contest. * He had a trend of jumping over the last jump pad in a level, when present and able to. * During 2017, Satcho distanced himself from the community after facing increasing levels of harassment and negativity, before finally quitting and removing all traces of his persona from the internet in an act of cybersuicide. Since then, his persona has been relentlessly exploited. ** Months after quitting, Satcho's Geometry Dash user account was hacked by an unknown entity, his username being changed to "ZoomEyes". As of April 2018, none of his levels have been modified. ** Later, as of September 2019, Satcho's account username was mysteriously changed to "Qwedge". ** An impostor twitter account was created in June 2016, though was relatively unknown (likely with a different username and persona entirely) until January 2018, when the first tweet was sent. *** This account sends meta tweets centered on Satcho's actual persona and friend group on a regular basis. *** There is also a YouTube channel associated with the impostor account. *** The account hasn't showed a reluctance in communicating with other players in the community. This has led many to believe that the account really is Satcho, essentially reanimating the storm that was thought to have vanished with his official quitting. Many of these accounts have fired shots back at the account, harassing and even publicly speaking against the fake Satcho persona. *** The account was inactive for a period of time from late June to early December 2018, when it returned with a tweet (pinned to the account currently) with an image of a slimmed Satcho taken by his mother and uploaded to her Facebook on his fifteenth birthday. Since then, the account has shown a shift in personality, the impostor depicting Satcho as a changed, more confident person who works out constantly. ** Some argue that the harassment Satcho faced during his time playing the game was derived purely from anti-fat bias as well as his relatively young age. However, the harsher harassment is also apparently derived from immature behavior on Satcho's end, with players claiming that he had sparked the fire that led to his quitting. It is unknown if all these claims are true. Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players